Israel Hands
is a mysterious, scarred, and extremely dangerous outcast pirate, who lives among the wrecks of New Providence Island, until John Silver brings him into the struggle to reclaim Nassau. Biography Background Israel Hands was second-in-command to the infamous pirate Edward Teach in his early days, being one of his most trusted men, and one of the most deadly Nassau ever knew. However, when Blackbeard began grooming Charles Vane as his protégé and successor, a rift developed between the pair. Hands was eventually ostracised from Nassau by Blackbeard. As an outcast, Hands has lived in a secluded cobbled together shack among the wrecks outside Nassau. He remains something of a fabled figure of the founding days of the pirate republic. John Silver was once told a story by Captain Flint of a man consigned to the Wrecks, with “quite specifically disfigured" from a pistol shot that just missed his right eye, and once sailed with Edward Teach in his early days. Season Four In the aftermath of the disastrous pirate invasion of Nassau, Israel Hands searches the flotsam-strewn shore by torchlight for anything of value, and finds something worth 500 pieces; Long John Silver. Dragging him unceremoniously back to his shack, Hands intends to turn-in Silver to the redcoats for the bounty. However, Silver turns his silver tongue on him; rather than betray him to the enemy of his former pirate brethren, Silver thinks he knows someone that owes him money … Max. Under the cloak of the night, Max meets with Silver and Hands. Silver tries to make a deal with Max; the money for his favour when the pirates retake Nassau. However, Max is invested in going straight, and pirates are simply bad for business. In acknowledgement of their former friendship, she won’t hand him over to redcoats, but will detain him and take him far far away from Nassau. As her men move in, they are single-handedly cut down by Israel Hands, with Max barely escaping with her life. Silver realises he may have a new formidable ally in Hands. For this point on, Israel Hands becomes Silver’s steadfast enforcer, a cunning fighter not afraid to get his hammer bloody; slitting Captain Berringer’s throat once he gets the nod from Silver, and beating Billy Bones to within an inch of his life then stopping at a word. While Hands is ever loyal, he has no interest in being Silver’s confidant, slapping him in the face when he seeks his council; insecurity is not a good trait in a Pirate King. Once Silver decides to betray Flint to get Madi back, Israel Hands becomes the voice in his ear encouraging him to see it through. Hands is certain that Flint will betray him and must die, but Silver won’t listen. Israel may be psycho but he isn’t wrong, catching Flint in the act of stealing with the cache. He then lets him go to prove his point. He is sent by Silver with Joji, Adams, Colin and two others pirates, to find the treasure as well as Flint and kill him. He is seen with Silver when Flint kills Joji (the five others pirates were already dead). When he later catches Flint, Hands insists on fighting him lest Silver weaken yet again. He fights Flint but is defeated, Silver appears saving Israel. Soon after, the three look Woodes Rodgers and his men massacre the Pirates. They save the survivors and Jack Rackham saves them with The Lion. Israel participates at the final battle against Woodes Rodgers and survives. He remains loyal to the end, delivering Flint to the Savannah plantation to be incarcerated with Thomas. Personality Israel Hands is amoral, selfish, and ruthless. He is considered one of the deadliest men to ever set foot on Nassau, a reputation he more than lives up to; Hands is a fierce fighter, using his unorthodox style of a hammer and sword to great effect. His technical skill with these weapons is proof of there being a brain behind the brawn. Hands is quick thinking, observational, and has a habit of making himself the right hand of the most powerful men in Nassau: Blackbeard and Silver. Trivia * Israel Hands was a real 18th-century pirate best known for being second-in-command to the infamous Edward Teach. In a famous tale, Blackbeard was playing cards late one night, and became annoyed with the way the cards were running. He attempted to shoot one of the other players, but missed and hit Hands in the knee. When Hands responded with outrage, Blackbeard famously said, “I’ve got to kill someone now and again, or you will forget who I am.” In fact, it saved his life, as Hands was still recovering, when Blackbeard was later killed by the Royal Navy. He was arrested and accused of piracy, but since Hands had not participated in the battle, there was no evidence against him. When he turned State’s Evidence against the merchants who'd fenced Blackbeard’s booty, this got him off. * Israel Hands was incorporated by Robert Louis Stevenson as a fictional character into Treasure Island. In the book, he was Flint's master gunner. Memorable Quotes Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Historical Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters